


Stay With Me

by hollyblue2



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Surprise Heats, a bit of angst thrown in, alpha!cas, lots of cute kissing too, omega!dean, suppressant failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: When Dean starts his heat during class when he's supposed to be dosed up on suppressants, Castiel goes after him and stays with him throughout.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN ABO Bingo. Square: College AU
> 
> Beta'd by the really wonderful @through-shadows-falling who did this very last minute for me! :D ♥

It’s the slight tingle over Dean’s skin that makes him aware that something’s wrong. The way his clothes suddenly feel _not right_ , and makes him want to take them off. Instead he pulls at his shirt sleeve until it doesn’t feel as bad and tugs at the neck of his t-shirt. The lecturer at the front of the hall stops making sense as Dean loses and regains focus.

Next to him, Cas gives him an elbow to the ribs, and when Dean looks over, frowns at his behaviour.

“I’m fine,” Dean whispers. A flash of heat flushes over his body, and he squirms in his seat.

“Dean?” Cas jots down a few notes.

Dean’s hand is shaking, and he’s not taken any notes in the past fifteen minutes.

“You should leave,” Cas says. “You’re obviously not okay.”

Dean’s stomach twists, and then he feels it. Slick.

No. Not here and not now. He sends a look of desperation towards Castiel before he grabs his bag and makes a quick exit out of the lecture hall.

 

***

As Castiel watches Dean depart, other students also turn their eyes to him, but refocus on the class once the door slams shut. It leaves Castiel feeling like a whirlwind has hit him full-force, and he knows it’s best to go after Dean before he works himself into a state.

His best friend has been taking suppressants ever since his first heat, so this shouldn’t be happening. It’s not that he hates being an Omega—Cas had watched and been there when he worked himself through accepting that. Dean just can’t stand the lack of control when a heat happens.

Packing up his stuff and collecting Dean’s remaining things, Castiel follows after him. Blockers are masking Dean’s main scents but he still knows what Dean smells like, and finds him in the closest bathroom to the lecture hall.

“Dean?” Castiel calls. One of the stalls is locked so he’s definitely in there. “Dean, it’s okay. Do you need me to get the nurse? She can give you stuff to help.”

“Go away, Cas. You can’t be in here.” Dean’s voice breaks Castiel’s heart. It’s true though, this is an Omega bathroom and Alphas are strictly forbidden from entering.

“I know. Just let me help.”

“No. You’re not... Cas – how can you say that?” Anger and frustration fill his voice, and Castiel staggers back. The problem with cheap Blockers is that they don’t mask stronger scents.

It dawns on Cas what he’d said, and he moves so he’s right outside the stall. “Dean, that’s not what I meant. Let me help you get out of the bathroom, and get you back to your dorm where it’s actually sanitary and you have privacy. Please. I know you don’t like this.”

“I hate this. I fucking hate this.”  Dean lets out a quiet whimper and a gasp before there’s a crash.

Despair, sour and rancid, makes Castiel step back. “Dean? Dean!” He knocks against the stall before ducking his head under the door. He finds Dean collapsed on the floor, conscious but barely aware. This isn’t normal.

_Fuck._ Castiel looks around for a way to get in. He can’t break the door down without hurting Dean. The window has a tiny ledge over a radiator, and he wastes no time climbing up. He’s strong enough to pull himself over the top of the stall door and drop down onto the toilet seat on the other side.

“Dean? C’mon... you’re okay.” Castiel worms his way behind Dean and pulls him tight to his chest hoping the contact will rouse him enough to move. “You need to get up. We can’t stay in here.”

“Cas? Make it stop,” Dean pleads.

“Only if you get up.” He crouches and hoists Dean’s body upwards, looping Dean’s arm around his neck. “Come on, you gotta help me. Your dorm isn’t too far.”

“’kay.” Dean replies. He sounds exhausted, and Cas is concerned how hard and quick his heat has hit him. He’s glad Dean isn’t needing anything yet.

Dragging Dean out the Omega bathroom is awkward and makes him look guilty but classes are still in session so he’s hoping not to meet too many people.

*

Finally, _finally_ , Castiel makes it back to Dean’s room, a single bed in a hallway of other students, with no separation by designation. Dean’s barely conscious in his arms when Castiel digs around in Dean’s jeans for his door key.

Unlocking the door, he leaves it open before getting Dean on his bed.  He’s pale, cheeks flushed with heat, a frown adorning his features. Tense but pliant muscles allow Castiel to roll him on his side, and he makes sure Dean’s not going to hurt himself too much as he locks the door again.

Filling a glass with water from Dean’s ensuite bathroom, Castiel folds himself onto the bed behind Dean and lets Dean’s head rest on his thighs.

“You need to drink,” Castiel says. Growing up with a sister and a brother who were both Omegas, Castiel knows just what Dean will need. When Dean doesn’t react, Castiel taps his cheek to get his attention. Dean’s eyes open a crack and look up at him. He hates that look. Whatever this heat is doing to Dean’s body, it isn’t normal; Dean should be alert at the least and aroused at the most.

“Please, Dean. If you don’t drink, I’ll have to call the nurse up here.” He doesn’t want to threaten Dean, but if it’s the only way he can get him to comply then it’ll have to be done. Dean shakes his head against Castiel’s leg and tries to bat at him with an uncoordinated hand.

Castiel needs a better idea. Setting the glass on the night stand, he reaches to the floor where he dumped his bag and takes the juice box from his bag, one that he’d taken from the dining hall that morning. He takes the straw off and puts it in the water glass.

“Drink it, Dean.” Castiel knows he probably sounds all Alpha but Dean needs to drink and he should probably eat too. He forces the straw between Dean’s lips and breathes a sigh of relief when Dean sucks up some of the water. “Thank you,” he breathes.

“Let me sleep,” Dean mumbles eventually, and Castiel nods.

“Yes, of course.”

Dean sleeps and the day passes. Daylight turns into dusk and then to night. Castiel stays awake. He keeps watch over Dean despite being exhausted himself. He should shut the curtains, but he doesn’t want to move in case he wakes Dean up so he sits, Dean cradled in his arms as the Omega sleeps. His legs are numb from being in the same position for several hours and he’s heard his phone buzz many times.

It’s three am when exhaustion finally takes over Castiel’s body and sends him to sleep.

*

Waking up with a crick in his neck isn’t pleasant, but the smell of slick coming from his best friend is worse. He taps Dean on the shoulder but when he doesn’t wake up, he resorts to shaking him.

“Dean, wake up.”

Dean wakes up slowly and eventually looks to Castiel.

“What...?” Dean grumbles. “Fuck... I hurt.”

“You’re burning up too.” Dean gives him an odd look, and Castiel frowns.

“I’m in heat, what were you expecting?” Dean’s voice is harsher than expected. He tries to sit up but Castiel keeps him lying down.

“You collapsed yesterday in the bathroom, you were barely coherent, hotter than you should be, even in heat. I was worried.”

“Cas – I didn’t... shit. I think my heat deciding to show up when it wasn’t supposed to threw me for a loop. I’m just feeling kinda achy now and a bit um... y’know,” Dean explains and now Castiel’s worry over him feels stupid. “Hey, you weren’t expecting it, I’m sorry I worried you. You probably want to make yourself scarce for a few days though, maybe a week. I haven’t had a heat in years, I don’t really know how long it’ll last.” This time, Dean succeeds in sitting up, leaning against the wall with his knees up to his chest.

Castiel looks away. “What if I don’t want to leave?”

“Cas...”

“You’re my best friend. I didn’t mean it like that, I just – I want to know you’re okay. I mean, who knows what this heat is going to throw at you? What if you need something like food or water or more blankets? I can get you them.”

“I’m not sure.” Dean looks up to Cas with soft eyes, focused on him. “I trust you Cas, but what if...?”

“What if I lose control?”

Dean nods.

Castiel sighs. “I don’t have to be in here unless you want me to be.”

“Okay,” Dean breathes. “I’m going to shower before I can’t. Can you get me some juices and snacks while I’m in there?”

*

The campus shop is empty when Castiel walks in. He grabs a basket and throws in several bottles of water, cartons of juice, power bars and fruit, and an individual apple pie slice. His heart beats wildly in his chest. He’s lucky to have Dean as a best friend, even luckier to be able to look after him while he goes through something he hates. He could tell Dean was putting on a brave face for him, making it better than it really was. He expects sitting there and talking to him was making Dean more uncomfortable that he let on. He could smell the slick, both fresh and from during the night, on Dean. It was a sweet smell, heightening Dean’s natural scents of sandalwood and pine.

Thinking about it makes his cock stir so he switches thoughts and carries on buying Dean enough food to get him through the week without having to leave again.

At the back of the shop is some household items, including blankets. There’s a pale yellow one that looks softer than anything as Castiel puts down his basket to touch it. His fingers practically sink into the softness and he smiles. It goes in the basket.

Tucked around the corner, away from browsing eyes, Castiel finds the toys. They’re a common sight in most shops but it’s still embarrassing to be faced with a wall of toys used to help someone through a heat or rut. The selection is pretty minimal, and Castiel stares at them for a moment.

“I have a guide behind the counter if you want some more info?” Castiel startles; the cashier had snuck up on him deep in thought.

“Sorry, I’m looking for a friend who’s gone into heat.”

The cashier eyes him oddly, as though he expected Castiel to be the one helping his friend.

“Right, well, I’d suggest any of these.” He points to a selection of crude-looking knotting dildos and Castiel just nods. He picks up two, a smaller and a slightly larger one (both in a horrendous hot pink that Dean won’t appreciate but will have to live with), and adds them to his basket.

The cashier puts his items through and totals it up. It’s a lot more expensive than he expected but the blanket and toys are probably the bulk of it.

*

Dean’s reading in his bed when Castiel gets back, laden with a shopping bag in each hand.

“How much did you buy?”

“Enough, possibly too much.” Castiel laughs. “But what I didn’t forget is—"

“Pie? You got me pie?”

Castiel grins, digging it out of the bag and holding it up.

“Dude, you are the best.”

“I try.” Castiel smiles and lets Dean take the pie from him.

“I’ll save you a bite,” Dean promises and forks a mouthful. He moans around the fork and Castiel shifts uncomfortably. He can do this, he knows he can, he spent years growing up with two Omegas in the house.

“Here.” Dean catches his attention and holds a forkful of apple pie to him. He doesn’t know whether to take the fork from Dean or just eat it off his hands, but when Dean waves it closer to his mouth Castiel bites it off the fork.

Dean smirks at him before laughing, and Cas’ cheeks heat.

*

Dean spirals into his heat harder and faster than Castiel could have imagined. One moment he is eating pie and laughing with Castiel, asking if they could watch a movie together, and the next he’s leaking copious amounts of slick and throwing up in the bathroom.

“Dean? Let me in, this isn’t right, you shouldn’t be throwing up.” Castiel bangs his fist on the locked door.

“I’m fine, I’m sure this is normal. Maybe you just don’t know as much about heats as you thought.” Dean growls from the other side, voice strained.

But Castiel _did_ know about heats, and he knew this wasn’t right.

He sank down against the door, head in his hands. Alpha instincts screaming at him to help. Mate or not, he needed to help Dean.

“Cas?” Dean says from behind the locked door. It sounds like he’s upset and Castiel is instantly on his feet again, nose against the door. All he can smell is Omega in heat and stress. “I can’t do this, I can’t do this.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Come out so we can sort this out okay?” Castiel can count on one hand the number of times Dean has cried in his presence and most of them were days spent forgetting the fire that took his mother’s life.

At last, Dean opens the door. He’s red-faced and puffy-eyed, and Castiel pulls him instantly into a hug. “Come sit on your bed. We’ll work through this.”

“It’s so fucking stupid. I’m on suppressants, this shouldn’t even be happening. I don’t even know why I’m crying. This fucking sucks.” Dean wipes his eyes and follows Castiel to his bed – sitting as close as he can.

Castiel’s arm drapes around Dean’s shoulders and reels him in. “You’ll get through this. Can you take your suppressants, so it doesn’t happen again?”

Dean shakes his head. “Can’t take them while I’m in heat, something about the chemicals or some shit. Don’t wanna risk fucking myself up any more.”

“Dean.” Castiel chastises with a frown.

“What? It’s true.” They’re both quiet, Dean is stubborn and as much as Castiel wants to tell him he’s not fucked up because he’s an Omega, he’s not going to win this fight. Not now. “Ugh... it’s starting again...”

Dean lies down, back facing Castiel like he doesn’t want to be seen in the throes of his heat, which is understandable. Castiel can see that Dean has already leaked through his sweats so he pulls the blanket over him.

Dean seems to want to sleep his way through the worst of it and, slowly stroking Dean’s back, Castiel falls asleep too.

*

Castiel wakes to Dean rutting against him, whimpering low in his throat and forehead creasing.

“Cas... please...” Dean whines. Castiel’s body heats up with arousal but he moves away from Dean. He won’t do that to him because he knows they’ll both regret it in the end.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel crawls out of the bed and retrieves the two toys from the bags and lays them on the night stand. He sits on the floor on the opposite side of the room. Perhaps he should leave Dean to it but he can’t bring himself to leave Dean in his current state–if he had regular heats, it would have been easier but he needs to make sure Dean will be okay.

Dean’s rutting against the sheets gets more and more frantic. Castiel can hear him breathing hard and whining. Cas’ dick hardens in his pants and he wills it away. The smell of Dean’s slick is sweet in the air again, and it’s wildly distracting.

He watches as Dean tosses and tries to satisfy himself, his fingers disappear down his pants towards his slick hole. He grunts and groans and it sounds frustrating to be in his position, he gets enough frustration issues with his ruts. Dean’s awake now and Castiel tries not to stare as Dean removes his fingers with a huff and turns in his bed. His eyes land on the two toys and his face pales.

“Cas?”

“You don’t have to use them, I just...thought they might help.”

“Thanks, I guess.” He sounds a little put out and exhausted.

“It’ll be over soon.” Castiel reassures with a smile.

“Wish it had never started.”

Castiel knows Dean is making the heat worse by thinking so negatively about it, as his already heightened emotions and scent is skyrocketing out of control. Castiel’s an Alpha, he can be firm with Dean. “Well, it’s happening so you’ll just have to live with it this time. Okay?”

“Kay. Oh fuck.” Dean gasps. “I need, I need, Cas, I need you. Please.”

“No, I can’t Dean. I’m not gonna do that to you.”

“Please... I need... oh... ahh... knot, your knot please!” Dean’s pleading goes on and on, and Castiel only has so much restraint to not go over and help him. He presses his back to the far wall, instincts rebelling and eyes stinging with tears.

“I can’t.  I won’t do that to you.”

Castiel does, however, move to the night stand and press the smaller toy into Dean’s hand, the one that is fairly pliable with a firm base and knot.

Dean finally takes it and strips. Castiel looks away. He knows he’ll only get turned on and he doesn’t want that in front of Dean.

Sitting back down against the wall, eyes pressed into his knees, Castiel can hear Dean moaning and the sound of the toy moving through his slick.

“Cas! Ah... that’s... Fuck...” Dean whimpers and calls out his name and he can’t bear it any longer.

In the bathroom, Castiel strips off his clothes and gets into the shower, ignoring the icy blast he gets before it warms up. Taking hold of his cock, Castiel bites his lips to keep from making any noise. He pumps his cock until he feels like he’s going to burst before swiping a finger just under the head. His knot begins to swell and eventually he’s coming hard against the shower wall. His breath is hard pants, echoing against the tile walls. Emotion catches up with him and he rests his head against the wall, guilty.

Castiel growls as he shuts off the water and wraps the towel around his waist after giving himself a rough pat down. Though still damp, he pulls his t-shirt over his head and his boxers and jeans on. He towel-dries his hair roughly and leaves it tousled. Taking a deep breath, he unlocks the door and opens it slowly.

Dean’s not on his bed, which confuses Castiel. “Dean?” He peers round the small space, not wanting to startle Dean if he was still midway through a wave of his heat. He sees him in the corner of the room, hidden beside his desk, knees tucked up to his chest and naked.

“Cas?” His eyes are unfocused and his hands are shaking.

“It’s okay, Dean.” Castiel goes closer towards him. Dean looks terrified and Castiel can’t work out why. Dean’s scent is stronger and giving off peculiar smells, which he’s not familiar with. When Castiel is close enough, Dean reaches out and grabs hold of his shirt. “Okay, okay… I’m here. Will you let me sit next to you?”

Dean nods.

Castiel squeezes himself into the small gap beside Dean, which is not really big enough for the two of them although Castiel pulls Dean to his side so they fit better. Dean’s scent seems to calm, making Cas’ Alpha calm too.

“Thought you’d left,” Dean says quietly, face pressed into Cas’ shoulder.

“No, I wouldn’t do that, Dean. I just…”

“You needed to not be around me?” Dean probably doesn’t mean to be malicious but Castiel sighs.

“I just needed to sort myself out, that’s all.”

“Okay. I think… do you think the worst of it is over?” The scent from before is creeping back in and Castiel holds Dean tighter, promising not to let him go.

Castiel doesn’t want to tell Dean that he’s just started, that there _is_ worse to come. His heat will last a little longer because he’s not had one in so long and he hasn’t got an Alpha to help him through it. He doesn’t want to tell him because he doesn’t want to scare Dean. He doesn’t want to cause him more stress. Dean hates this as it is.

“Dean…” Castiel starts, but Dean seems to understand without Cas even carrying on, his head lowering.

He sniffs before pressing himself harder into Cas. “While I’m feeling more alert, can I ask you something?” Dean mumbles.

Castiel hums an affirmative but he’s pretty sure he knows what Dean is going to say.

“Can you help me through this, please? You’re my best friend okay, I… I need you.”

“Yes.” The reply is out before his brain can weigh the options.

Dean breathes a sigh of relief and that settles some of the guilt Cas is feeling. Castiel breathes in Dean’s scent, earthy tones like walking through a pine forest at Christmas, before standing up and holding out his hands. He pulls Dean up and over to the bed where he crawls over the haphazard sheets. Dean follows him slowly and they both lie down, curled up within each other.

Dean’s body heat is running warmer than most but somehow it’s still comfortable to lie next to him with his arms wrapped around him protectively. Dean can hold his own usually—Castiel had seen it first hand at high school when Dean knocked out two Alphas who’d followed him to the bathroom calling him names and telling him what they’d like to do with him. It had been Cas that found him, bloody-knuckled and pale standing over two Alphas out cold on the bathroom floor.

Whatever this is, it feels more right than anything has ever felt before. Perhaps it’s just the Alpha inside him making sure the Omega is okay, but he’s almost hoping there’s something more to it.

After several hours, Dean is sleeping and Cas is still holding onto him. Dean frowns in his sleep and wakes, squirming and uncomfortable.

“Cas...” Dean mutters, head craning to scent at Cas’ neck. Cas knows what to do, brushing the sweat slick hair from Dean’s forehead and moving himself so he’s above Dean. Dean instinctively widens his legs to give Cas room.

Leaning down, close to Dean’s ear, Castiel asks if he’s okay with this. Dean nods, leaning up a little and nudging his nose against Cas’ cheeks. “I said yes, now get on with it.”

Cas laughs against Dean’s neck. “Pushy.”

Castiel moves down Dean’s naked body, pulling off his shirt. Maybe he can show Dean that his heats aren’t all that terrible. He won’t be able to give Dean his full control back, but maybe he can show him that he’ll be safe and looked after.

Castiel coats several fingers with Dean’s own slick, listening to him moan as Castiel strokes against his hole, teasing him. Dean’s still a little loose from the toy so he goes to work with two fingers straight away before adding a third, then a fourth, pumping them in and out and hearing the soft squelch of slick against his fingers. Despite having just orgasmed in the shower, he’s getting hard again.

Castiel positions himself, bending Dean’s legs back to his chest and then pushing into Dean’s slick hole with a gentle ease. Dean groans loudly, making Cas smirk and lean down to press a kiss to Dean’s lips.

Dean looks up to Castiel with eyes full of wonder and Castiel looks away, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel says with an awkwardly timed thrust of his hips.

Dean gasps. “S’fine,” Dean’s hands come up and stroke over Castiel’s shoulders before gripping hard. “Fuck... oh...”

Castiel grins, his pace slowing and faltering, teasing Dean further and enjoying as Dean writhes under him. His knot swells fully and he stops as it pulls against Dean’s rim. Castiel moans as an orgasm is ripped from him, pulsating and fogging his brain. Dean clenches down on him instinctively and it only creates more pleasure.

He’ll be staying like this for at least twenty minutes so he drapes himself carefully over Dean, pressing his forehead against Dean’s. Their breaths mingle, hot and heavy. Castiel is desperate to kiss Dean again but it’s probably just his Alpha taking over. But then Dean gives him a small smile and lifts his head, pressing hot, slick lips against his own. It’s like lightning. His knot pulses again and he groans into Dean’s mouth. Dean’s hips move, sparking more come to spurt from him in hot waves. He’s sensitive, and it feels overwhelming but Castiel can’t help but grind his hips against Dean’s in response. It’ll just elongate how long they’re tied, but having Dean under him like this is all he’s ever wanted.

He’s thought about it a lot before, but never mentioned anything to Dean, and Castiel wonders if he ever knew there was a potential for more than friendship between them.

Dean’s slowly falling asleep, though it doesn’t surprise Cas; heats are exhausting, and probably even more so when one twice as strong as usual hits him. It’s a little awkward, trying to keep himself from squashing Dean too much but he holds himself, tries to keep still so they can separate as soon as possible. It’s not overly comfortable for either of them to be tied for too long.

Dean’s body has cooled off a little, though it’s still above usual temperature. It’s nice against Castiel’s skin, who often feels the cold more than others. He deftly pulls one of Dean’s blankets over them, suddenly feeling exposed even though there’s no one else around.

*

When Dean wakes up again, they’re untied. Castiel is lying quietly beside Dean, blanket over him and Dean for the sake of modesty – there’s nothing modest about heats, but they can try.

“Hey,” Dean says quietly.

“How are you feeling?”

“Okay, for now. I’ll probably eat something in a moment if I can be bothered to move.” Dean nudges his head against Castiel’s shoulder.

“I’ll get it for you.”

“You don’t have to—you bought it, the least I can do it get it,” Dean chuckles before wincing.

“You’re not okay,” Castiel decides.

“I haven’t taken a knot in, well, ever, it was bound to hurt a bit.” Dean explains and Castiel just nods because it makes sense. He still feels that twinge of guilt for being the one to have hurt Dean.

“Ah… food will have to wait.” Dean says, turning on his stomach with a grunt of effort and letting his hips gyrate against the sheets.

Castiel smiles, letting his inner Alpha move closer to Dean, relishing in Dean’s ever potent scent and breathing it in like a fish needing water.

“You smell… glorious.”

“Stop with the theatrics, and get in me.” Dean huffs a laugh, nudging Castiel in the ribs. Castiel yelps but climbs onto Dean and presses into his slick hole.

*

It’s days of relentless fucking and grinding and knotting until Dean is sated. There’s more kissing involved that pleases Cas to no end, and above all, Dean asks him to even outside waves of his heat.

Dean’s heat last for five days – longer than a normal heat – and they’re both exhausted and sore by then. Dean is curled up close to Castiel, arm slung over his naked chest, warm, content and satisfied in all ways.

“I don’t want to leave,” Castiel murmurs into Dean’s shoulder.

“Then don’t,” Dean replies.

“What?”

“Don’t leave, stay here. I don’t mind, I… maybe—”

Castiel waits for a moment for Dean to finish and hopes that he’ll say what he thinks he’s about to. Dean doesn’t carry on though, he turns his head into the pillow and moves his arm from over Cas’ waist.

“Maybe what?” Castiel’s voice is no more than a whisper. He rolls over onto his side so he can see Dean better. His hand rubs gently over Dean’s shoulder, before pressing a kiss into the warm flesh.

“Maybe I want you to stay, forever.” A warm blush creeps up Dean’s cheeks and his chest. It’s endearing. They’ve spent the best part of a week going at each other and Dean’s finding it hard to admit his feelings.

“I’d like that. I’d like that very much, Dean.” Castiel smiles and finally, Dean smiles back, full of adoration. “I’ve… I’ve loved you for a very long time,” he admits eventually.

“I wanted to… Just didn’t think I could because…”

“Because you didn’t have heats?”

“Something like that,”

“Either way, Dean. I still love you.”

“Me too, Cas. Thank you… for this. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Dean pushes up onto his elbow and leans over to press several kisses to Cas’ lips. Cas closes his eyes. It’s a wonderful sensation; Dean’s heat scent is still lingering and he’s glad he’s so worn out that there’s no danger of him getting aroused again. He laughs a little, and Dean laughs back, smiling into the kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
